jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Plane Go Boom!!! Series
Lego Plane Go Boom!!! Series is an American independent lego plane crash, comedy, buddy-adventure web-video series was video created by Zwoobee (Formerly known as AldenProwduckshunz) which was running in 2008 to present . In this episodes, The pilot flight were exploring through on sky taught about straight things from each any flight by passengers sits by characteristic. The video was following by the mention same series by Robert Benfer: Klay World Series, hosting by the author user. During its running on series in channels. Production Joshua was joining youtube channels its username "AldenProwduckshunz" is began his new web-video series of Lego Plane Go Boom, The first video was uploaded on Jan 27, 2008, And initially by the critics reviewing his own video-maker. The genre was lego plane crash, comedy, buddy-adventure and production programming was running by self-usernames. But it has been largely of popular hits on youtube videos. The season is running of five seasons only varies with each show but averages are appearance in indie-stop motion animation videos includes to various stop motion segments and their often lego plane crashes scenes. Since afterward of 10 years after. Zwoobee decides to ended series of Lego Plane Go Boom. which eventually forced him to retire; the final episodes of Lego Plane Go Boom titles: "All Gone". After the successes for longest arduous production of LPGB Series Format Each Anthology Series usually in front of camera are began with his showing of Lego Plane Go Boom videos walked through onto roommates. The main characters was started as Megan, An main pilot was flight that believed in going through for roommates with his straight things and distantly misadventures, He was wearing on suits with ninja masks. His face headcanon was hair and glasses. And secondary characters was Doofy. He was young boy riding his co-piloting on planet flight, He was hyped that are came dramatically and distantly thing about the topics of taught plane includes his friends of Dipnuts. In which this episodes are appearance in Stop-Motion animation segments are every episodes for imaginary photos to matching moves characteristic often includes to special effect animator. Episodes The Lego Plane Go Boom Series is running from 2008 to present was aired the self-usernames in progressing on anthology seasons Legacy As an part time his succeeded to finished his Lego Plane Go Boom Series, An announced that wrote to "no more making the lego plane go boom" what would to the golden-age videos are basically before of 10th year anniversary Lego Plane Go Boom. The series will be continuing of legacy with Lego Plane Go Boom, which were that starting by his other indie-video maker was without being to LPGB and Doofy's World. Seasons Season 1 (2008-09) Season 2 (2009) Season 3 (2009) Season 4 (2009-10) Season 5 (2010-11) Season 6 (2011-12) Season 7 (2012) Season 8 (2012-13) Season 9 (2013-16) Season 10 (2016-19) See also *Klay World Series Film Crew *See the full credits of Lego Plane Go Boom External Links *Zwoobee on YouTube